William Beaumont Hospital (BH), located in the northwest Detroit suburb of Royal Oak, Michigan (1061 beds), in the rapidly growing suburb of Troy, Michigan (361 beds), and the metropolitan setting of Grosse Pointe, Michigan (289 beds), continues to be a highly productive contributor to the NCI's Community Clinical Oncology Program. Against the diverse tri-county backdrop of Wayne, Oakland and Macomb Counties, with a combined population of 4.5 million people, BH diagnoses and cares for over 5000 new cancer cases each year. Beaumont CCOP (B-CCOP) offers over 80 multi-disciplinary investigators in 14 specialty departments to provide this care. Since the renewal of B-CCOP funding in 2005 we have accrued a total of 730.1 treatment credits and 1263.0 cancer control credits for an impressive total of 1993.1 credits, making this a very productive grant period. Current results show strong indications that we will continue this outstanding accrual with the addition of a component site, Botsford Hospital, and the opening of a CCOP site at Beaumont, Grosse Pointe. Our goals remain the same: to increase enrollment of patients to treatment and cancer control studies, carefully following patients and participants currently on study, and to further build our outreach into our diverse communities. The specific aims of the program are to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention therapies, to improve early detection rates, and to facilitate patient treatment management, rehabilitation, and the dissemination of scientific results to the profession and to the general public. To facilitate this process B-CCOP is supported by a central office, an experienced Institutional Review Board, a dedicated investigational pharmacy, and a group of leadership committees commissioned to support protocol review and implementation, financial management and the CCOP goals and direction. Our mission: "Cancer Clinical Trials Office at Beaumont Hospitals provides research to our community with dignity, compassion, hope and excellence in service". RELEVANCE: B-CCOP's goal of increasing community oncologists'involvement in state of the art cancer prevention, control and treatment trials serving a wide segment of our population, including minorities, women, and other underserved populations continues to be relevant today. B-CCOP's community presence accelerates the transfer of knowledge gained from clinical trials to community oncology practices and our diverse population.